


Sleeping Positions

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie helps look out for Cole every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Positions

The first time Cole slept over it was when they moved their base of operations into the bookstore. There was an apartment on the second floor and a couple of rooms on the ground floor that had a tiny kitchen set and a couch in the back. They mostly kept to the ground floor and only went upstairs if either of them had to take a shower, or in Cassie's case; sleep.

Once Cole had gotten his breath back from splintering, Cassie asked, “So how long are you staying this time?”

“Jones estimates about 3-4 days this time. She promised that I would only do an emergency splinter if something went wrong on the other end. But she doesn't want me to splinter too close together so she's going to wait a bit. Hence the 3-4 days.” Cole smiled a little. Cassie grinned back at him.

“Okay so there's a few things we need to do.” Cassie started to gather her purse and some money together.

“What's that?” Cole tilted his head a bit in confusion.

“We need to get some supplies for both you and I.” Cassie said with a grin. “And once we get what we need, we can work on finding the Army of 12 Monkeys.”

A short time later, Cassie and Cole were on their way back from the store. Cole helped her bring in some of the many bags that filled her car.

“Why did we need to get these things...again?” Cole asked.

Cassie responded, “We needed to get some food since I'm not cooking for one right now and we needed to get you some supplies so you have a few things here for the next time you splinter in.”

Cole started to zone out as Cassie was explaining again what she had gotten for him.

“...cole? ….Cole?” His eyes came back into focus.

“Mmm yea Cass?”

“Help me start dinner.” Cole obediently followed her into the small kitchenette.

***4 hours later***

After eating, they had immediately started on where to find the base of operations for the army. Both of them were reading data reports when Cassie had noticed that Cole was starting to close his eyes for longer than usual.

“Cole when was the last time you had slept?”

“Uhh about 2 days ago by now. But I'm fine, don't worry about it.”

Cassie's doctor side kicked in and she got up from her chair; moving around the table to stand in front of Cole with her hands on her hips. Cole blinked owlishly up at her.

“Change into your sleep pants and head back down here.”

“But-” Cole protested.

“No buts! Go!”

Cole sighed and did what she wanted. There was no arguing with her, she had a way of keeping him grounded and telling him when he had reached his limits. Even though he once went 3 days with little or no sleep. While he was upstairs changing, Cassie cleared off the table and got the couch ready for Cole. By the time Cole came down the stairs, Cassie had added a couple of pillows and had a blanket ready.

“Come on Cole, hop on.”

“Okay okay. Night Cassie.” He laid down on the couch and curled into his sleeping position.

Cassie arched her eyebrow at the position that he had taken but decided to not say anything. Due to Cole being a survivor in the post apocalyptic world of 2043, Cassie didn't even get to leave the room before he was asleep.

_'Wow, that was fast.'_ Cassie thought to herself. Walking up the stairs, she decided that if her companion was sleeping, she should do so as well. Walking into her room after her shower, she tried to step lightly but a floorboard still creaked.

Cole had apparently developed the habit of sleeping extremely light. Living in the world that he does, tends to do that to you. All of a sudden he snapped awake. Something woke him 'Cassie!' He bolted upright and sprinted up the stairs, despite the fact that he was running; he barely made a sound. Cassie just pulled back the sheets on her bed when it seemed all of a sudden Cole popped up with eyes wide.

“Cole! What's the matter? Did something happen?”

“I heard a noise, you ok?” He asked out of breath.

“Thank god! Yes, Cole I'm fine, I stepped on a creaky floorboard, go on now and get some sleep, it's all right.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” With a beaming smile, she put her hands up and made a shooing motion towards him. Arching his eyebrows as if to say, “you sure?” She nodded and repeated her gesture. Running his hands through his hair, Cole turned and disappeared down the stairs.

All through that time he stayed, Cassie learned that almost every sound woke Cole up and sent him running to her room to make sure she was ok. Cassie had to throw herself back into her teenage years of sneaking in and out of the house to avoid waking her parents up, just to get from the bathroom to her room when Cole had gone to sleep. The tricky thing was that the board that creaked was never the same. It was like playing Minecraft and battleship all at the same time.

Eventually Cassie figured out that if she waited at least an hour, when Cole was in his sleep a little deeper, she could do some stuff downstairs where it was less creaky. Since Cole almost always went to sleep before her, she noticed something very peculiar about his sleeping habits. He almost always started out stretched but over the course of an hour, he switched to curling up into a fetal position. When the mornings came and she walked downstairs, her eyes observed the fact that Cole stretched his back a lot.

“Your back OK Cole?” Cassie asked.

“Yea yea just a little stiff that's all.” Cole answered, “Old injury I guess.”

“Alright.” And she left it at that.

**2 weeks later**

Cole was staying for a week this time, they were getting close and Jones wanted to give the both of them enough time together to get some leads. At the end of the first night, Cassie declared it time to go to bed and sent Cole upstairs to get changed. She was trying to get him onto a routine. That instead of working to exhaustion, he would stop almost every night at around 12. Cassie still had to get up to go to the CDC so she at least had to get a good amount of sleep.

Again, as Cole was sleeping on the couch and Cassie was puttering around making sure lights and everything was turned off, she noticed that after a fair bit of time, he went from stretched to fetal position. She had seen first hand as a doctor what sleeping like that could do to your back and made the decision then and there to try and stop that.

She cautiously walked over to Cole sleeping on the couch and waited with baited breath to see if he had woke. Seeing no response, Cassie delicately moved the blanket off of his legs, she was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice his hand go for her wrist until it clamped around it like a vice.

Sleepily, Cole mumbled. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Cassie whispered. “Just making sure you're warm enough. Go back to sleep. With that, she moved the blanket back and vowed to try it again next time.

If Cole remembered what Cassie tried doing that night he didn't say anything. But he was starting to sleep more and more deeply every night that he stayed and Cassie was going to take advantage of that tonight. Cole was feeling comfortable sleeping in the old bookstore.

This was his last night before he was to splinter back for this trip and Cassie was determined that it would work tonight. So after the pre-bedtime routine was finished, Cole went to sleep. And for the first time he slept deep. Cassie was sitting in the other room reading, looking at her watch and occasionally peeking in on Cole.

Concluding that he was deep enough under, Cassie put her mission into play. Moving the blanket off of his legs she watched his face like a hawk, still not awakening; Cassie gently took his legs and stretched them back out. Covering him back up, she went upstairs to sleep herself.

Over the next couple of times he splintered in, she was able to do this. And noticed the fruits of her labor bloom. No longer did he wake up with back pain and he slept deeply. In fact, so deep that when she accidentally dropped a book on the floor; he didn't even move. And Cassie reveled in the small victory. She may not stop him from curling up in the future but in the past, he deserved a safe and warm place to sleep. And she was determined to give it to him. Now she had to figure out a way to make another bedroom upstairs so he could truly sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review! This is my first 12 Monkeys fanfiction, hope I do the couple justice. I have 2 more fics in the works.


End file.
